Gamer Girl
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: And the one she liked least was the one she fell madly for... SasuHina modern day


Gamer Girl

* * *

_And the one she liked least was the one she fell madly for..._

* * *

If there was one thing guys liked more than food it was video games... Well, with Chouji that could be questionable, but guys liked video games. Hinata sighed as she watched the love of her life, - Uzumaki Naruto - her best friend, - Inuzuka Kiba - her friend, - Akimichi Chouji - and the guy she just put up with - Uchiha Sasuke. They were sitting on _her _couch in front of _her _television playing their stupid video games. Well, Sasuke was scoffing and calling them dobes, but everyone else was wildly pressing buttons on controllers with wires that lead to an odd whitish grayish colored box. There was the source of all things flashy lights that a boy could make do as he pleased. It was all in the palm of his hand. She looked to the screen and saw zombies and three characters were slaying them. Finally she was grossed out enough by the gore and used her own "controller" to turn off the television. Kiba turned to her and whined, "Awwww, right in the middle of Zombie Slayers Six point Nine Seven!"

Hinata frowned, "That game is gross, and this is my house, so you _play _by my rules. That means no Zombie Slayers... Six point Nine Seven!"

Naruto smiled, "Oh, we getcha, Hinata!" Hinata blushed a bit. Of course he would understand! "GUYS! LETS GO BUY ZOMBIE SLAYERS SIX POINT NINE _EIGHT_!" he suddenly shouted.

"WOOHOO!" the three zombie slayers shouted and raced out the door.

Sighing, Hinata plopped herself on the couch - landing right in between cheese puffs, a soda stain, and a game controller. "Those guys are such bakas," a quiet voice said darkly.

"They can be pretty annoying..." Hinata murmured. She was talking to Sasuke, and she was never very interested in befriending Sasuke from the start. Sasuke was only her "friend" because her friends were his friends. This moment was like sitting next to a stranger in a room with nothing to do.

Luckily, Hinata didn't have to say anymore because the raven-haired boy sighed, got up, and walked out the door. Hinata groaned slightly and buried her face in a pillow. The only problem with that was the burnt-popcorn-with-butter smell was now on her face. She would have to explain to her father how the living room got this way, but now she was worried about something even worse. Hinata was moving.

She wasn't moving very far and would still see her friends and her tutor all she wanted, but she would be switching to a private all-girls school. _All _of her current friends were guys. Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, and even _Sasuke_. As if that weren't enough, she would be forced to hang out with _girls_ every single day. Hinata was not much of a girl. Sure, she had the long hair and occasionally wore a skirt, but she liked to get down and dirty and do all the things guys do... except video games. Hinata would be moving in with her crabby old aunt and even crabbier older cousin. Another groan escaped her lips.

This would be her good-bye present to her dad. She'd thank her father for sending her away by trashing the place. Not like she minded the mess - her room was even worse. Hinata groaned again at the thought of leaving her dad for that crabby lady. Hinata had seen her aunt three times - all during Christmas, (let's pretend Hinata celebrates Christmas, okay?) and everything the woman said was a complaint. "The turkey's over-cooked!" "This place is a mess!" "Neji, tuck your shirt in!"

Neji was her cousin, and perhaps he was even worse. Hinata thought Neji hated her. He didn't say a word whenever she spoke to him and glared at her. It was as if he thought he was better than her. "HINATA! WE GOT THE GAME!" Chouji called from downstairs, obviously from the gut.

"YOU WANNA PLAY WITH US?" was Naruto's call.

Hinata only ran into her room.

* * *

It was deathly empty in her room. The walls were bare of every poster and picture she had. The rugs she had laid out on the floor were in a box together. The bed frame was naked without it's mattress. The only thing that made it her room anymore was the zebra print wall pattern that she had painted herself. Hinata loved to paint, and was interested in a career in art. The paint seemed to lighten her mood when she looked up at the ceiling. She remembered she and the guys poured paint into water guns and sprayed it up at the ceiling. She'd have to invite them over for her new room for a good paint job. "Hinata! You better come down here! You're dad is _pissed_!" Kiba shouted, "OW! I mean... Your dad wants to see you!"

It was no doubt her father had a) whacked Kiba in the head, b) seen the big mess in the living room, and c) turned beet red because of his terrible temper. Hinata tiptoed down the stairs and peeked into the living room. Sure enough her father was indeed pissed, and the guys were totally ignoring it. "Hey! There you are, Hinata," Chouji mumbled through a mouthful of chips.

"Well," Naruto started, sensing the danger in the air, "BYE!" Soon, Hinata's friends left her to face her father's wrath.

The young girl looked up at her father and gave an innocent smile, "Yes, Daddy?"

"That's it," her father said, "You're leaving today."

"What!?" Hinata said with a certain shock in her voice.

"You had until next weak, but this is the last straw," her father shouted, pointing to the living room that had been even more destroyed in the short amount of time the boys had with their new game.

Hinata wanted to shout at her father! She wanted to knock his senses back to himself. Instead, she could only glare. Hinata had to simply storm back to her room and lock the door. It kind of made her feel useless to the world knowing she wanted to fight back but couldn't do anything. Sometimes she would wonder if it was a good thing her leaving her father for good. All she knew for sure was either way her heart was a living nightmare.

* * *

_It is done... This was inspired by the book I'm reading. "Gamer Girl" has a girl on the cover looking almost EXACTLY like Hinata! Got it today at the library. Did you know Les Mis is a 1432 paged book? I GOT D-N-ANGEL MANGA AS WELL! YAY! Okay, so that's that._.

~obsessive-elphaba


End file.
